High School Mission
by ShanaNoChute
Summary: The titans went to the school and discovers strange things happening to the school and they decided to let the girls so and figure it out while the boys went to do some investigation. Meanwhile, a new girl decided to be helping.
1. Girls in action

**High School Mission: The titans went to the school and discover strange things happening to the school and they decided to let the girls so and figure it out while the boys went to do some investigation. Meanwhile, a new girl decided to be helping.**

**High School Mission Pt 1**

Beep! Beep! Beep! After the signal, the titans went over to the front screen. "Trouble! Titans, one of the high school's have been attacked and the principle of there wants to meet us there and it is a girls' school! Let's go!" Robin said.

When the titans reached the girls' school, Beast Boy couldn't stop searching for Terra. He loved her, after all. The titans have to wait to get someone to get them in and to the principle's office. Just then came a girl, she had bright eyes, long hair tied up in a ponytail and her hair was black. She was holding her books and walking up to the titans.

"You must be the titans." She said. "By the way, my name is Megan and the principle asked mw to lead you all to the principle's office, please follow me."

"Do you know what had happened to your school?" Robin asked.

"Not sure, but the principle asked me to guide you along with the school as I am already studied 6 years here." Megan said.

When they reached at the principle's office, Megan knocked and opened the door. "Miss, the titans are already here." She said. "Very well, thank you, Megan. Please stay here and we'll have to discuss this situation." The principle said.

"I am glad you are here to help us. See, there's a problem in the school that faint noises and eerie noises have been heard from the students and they have not come to school. I called their parents and they thought that their children are in school. We suspected that they have vanished into thin air." The principle said.

"Don't worry, we'll get this problem done as fast as we could. You just have to tell us what to do." Robin said.

"Very well, since that this is a girls' school, maybe Raven, Starfire and Megan will work this out and attend the same class as Megan. At the same time, they'll have to wear the same clothes as the other students here."

"Then, we boys will just have to go around finding clues." Cyborg said.

"Yes, you boys may go on now but I just have to check on the girls what size are they wearing."

"Call us when you need us. We don't want anybody to be in trouble." Robin said as he walked towards the door.

The two girls nodded their heads and listened to what the principle has to say.

After the girls changed into their uniform, they followed Megan straight to their class. There were very few students there and they seemed so depressed. "Now, Raven and Starfire will be there to follow you in the same class while they'll also find out the situation." The teacher said. Raven and Starfire walked to their seats and sat next to Megan. "Now, let's just listen to the teacher's boring lessons" Raven said.

Break Time! Raven and Starfire met up with Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg. "We unfortunately found nothing." Beast Boy groaned. "Maybe, but I sense that it is one of the teachers or head leaders are up to this!" Raven said. "Are you sure, Friend Raven? I did not know that they are so… cruel in your home planet. I don't really believe that." Starfire said. "Yeah right, but… NEVER EVER JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER!!" Raven screamed at Starfire."Oh, I am sorry." Starfire said. "By the way, what do you mean by that?" The other titans groaned and slapped their foreheads. "Never mind… Let's-" Robin said halfway and was cut by the announcement. "Girls, assemble at the hall, we're having a meeting there."

"Sorry, gotta go." Raven said pulling Starfire by the wrist and went up to the hall. "Should we be checking on them?" Beast Boy asked. "I think we should, we'll go up there and see!" Robin said signaling the others to go up to the hall.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**How is this story?? Please review! ******


	2. Attacked!

After the boring lessons, Raven tried to find Starfire but she is no where to be seen

After the boring lessons, Raven tried to find Starfire but she is no where to be seen. Then, she met up with Megan accidentally. "Hi, Megan. Did you see Starfire?" She asked. "No, what have happened?" Megan asked concernly. "Err… why not I meet up with my the other teammates and we will all discuss about it." Raven said. "Fine with me." Megan said following her.

Raven and the other titans met up. (of course with Megan) "Raven! Where is Starfire?" Robin asked as he scanned around. "I don't know, but can Megan help us out now?" Raven said. "Sure." Robin replied, "Ok, we got to find Starfire!". " I don't know where she has gone to after we are dismissed from the hall!" Raven said. Suddenly, the announcement said that the students must meet at the science lab from class 6A, which is their class. "Sorry, gotta go!" Raven said pulling Megan along with her. "We'll follow you too!" Robin said as he and the other teammates of his followed him to the science lab.

When they reached the science lab, Raven and Megan saw their form teacher and their vice-principle again. This time, they were shocked as they saw Starfire in their hands. Then, the door closed and locked, not letting anybody to go out. "What the…" Raven gasped as both adults up there took out a screen and hypnotized all the girls, excluding Raven and Megan and the boys up there. The rest of the girls became like zombies as they charged over Raven and Megan. Including Starfire (who is a zombie too). Then, one of them was about to hit Megan but Beast Boy blocked her. "Titans, GO!" Robin said as they sprung into action. "Raven, you have to heal them back into normal while I catch those adults, alright?" Robin said running to the door. "Got it! Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as the whole place covered with black aura and everything went back to normal. The girls were stressed out, but their leader was not in sight. "OMG! Robin is still with those adults and he might be hypnotized!" Raven gasped and just teleport away to help her leader.

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg went up to the hall where the view can be seen. "There is Raven and Starfire!" Cyborg said. "Yeah, I hope they are ok." Robin said. "Girlfriend alert!" Cyborg said. "Yeah, he is worried about Starfire." Beast Boy said and Beast Boy and Cyborg giggled. "I told you… SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Robin said angrily. "Calm down! Starfire may hear you and she'll be angry like last time." Cyborg said. "Yeah!" Beast Boy said. "Shut Up! The person is now talking!" Robin said.

"Now that you're all here, we shall begin." The person said which was the vice-principle.

Meanwhile, Raven was in deep thoughts that she didn't know Starfire was missing. What is that woman talking about?! Crazy and yet gibberish nonsense. She is wasting our time! Raven thought. After the meeting, the girls went back to their respective classes.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

After the boring lessons, Raven tried to find Starfire but she is no where to be seen. Then, she met up with Megan accidentally. "Hi, Megan. Did you see Starfire?" She asked. "No, what have happened?" Megan asked concernly. "Err… why not I meet up with my other teammates and we will all discuss about it." Raven said. "Fine with me." Megan said following her.

Raven and the other titans met up. (Of course with Megan) "Raven! Where is Starfire?" Robin asked as he scanned around. "I don't know, but can Megan help us out now?" Raven said. "Sure." Robin replied, "Ok, we got to find Starfire!" "I don't know where she has gone to after we are dismissed from the hall!" Raven said. Suddenly, the announcement said that the students must meet at the science lab from class 6A, which is their class. "Sorry, gotta go!" Raven said pulling Megan along with her. "We'll follow you too!" Robin said as he and the other teammates of his followed him to the science lab.

When they reached the science lab, Raven and Megan saw their form teacher and their vice-principle again. This time, they were shocked as they saw Starfire in their hands. Then, the door closed and locked, not letting anybody to go out. "What the…" Raven gasped as both adults up there took out a screen and hypnotized all the girls, excluding Raven and Megan and the boys up there. The rest of the girls became like zombies as they charged over Raven and Megan. Including Starfire (who is a zombie too). Then, one of them was about to hit Megan but Beast Boy blocked her. "Titans, GO!" Robin said as they sprung into action. "Raven, you have to heal them back into normal while I catch those adults, alright?" Robin said running to the door. "Got it! Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as the whole place covered with black aura and everything went back to normal. The girls were stressed out, but their leader was not in sight. "OMG! Robin is still with those adults and he might be hypnotized!" Raven gasped and just teleport away to help her leader.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**How is this chapter? Plz review and tell me how is it!**


	3. Hypnothis

**_Enjoy._**

**High School Mission Pt 4 **

Raven ran to search for Robin. He could be anywhere. She ran around the whole school, hoping to find him around and then she suddenly pause at her footsteps as she thinks. "That's right! The attic!" Raven said and then she ran to the attic.

Raven went in and heard a cackling laughter. She slowly crept in and eavesdrops on their speech. "Ha Ha Ha!! You think you want to rescue your girlfriend?! Not so easy!" someone said. "Let…me…go!!" Raven heard Robin shouted at them. He must really rescue Starfire. Raven came up with a plan. She uses her 'mind connecting' powers to connect with Robin, since they have a bond. (Remember the episode: Haunted?) She sits a lotus position and chanted her mantra quietly. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…"

**In Robin and Raven's mind…**

"**Robin! Can you hear me?"**

"**Raven! What are you…"**

"**Yes I am! I have come out with a plan. But I need you to help!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Help distract those two mad yet crazy adults, ok?"**

"**Got it!"**

Their connection was cut off by Raven and she heard Robin saying something to the adults. "May I know what are you all planning, please?" Robin asked innocently and sweetly. "Why should we?! Keep quiet or your girlfriend will be in trouble!" One of the adults shouted. "Fine! Never mind! No big deal anyway…" Robin pouted pretend as he thought why Raven hasn't come yet.

Meanwhile, Raven was creeping behind the adults and signaling to Robin. But eventually, those adults scent Raven's presence and turned around. "Hah! You think you can catch us?!" The taller one said. "Go get her!" The other one nodded and tied Raven together with Robin. "Nice try…" Robin whispered to her. "At least I try, you idiot!" Raven shouted at him. "Now let's try if I can use my powers to get out… Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!!" Raven's powers did not work. "Great…" She said sarcastically. "How are we supposed to get out?" "I have no idea!" Robin said. "You won't get out. And I see you have a strong power inside of you, much stronger than the others… Interesting…" The taller one said. "What do you want?!" Raven said as she struggled to get free. "Maybe you could be a great help…" The shorter one said as they both came up to Raven. "Hey, aren't you the vice principle? And you are one of the teachers?" Raven asked. "Yesssss, we are. Aren't you are clever, little birdie?" The vice principle said. "Why are you doing this?! Tell me your plan and I'll be in a hard beat!" Robin asked angrily as he and Raven tried to break off free. "Hm! You are a clever boy, you should know. Figure out yourself!" The teacher said.

Robin looked at Raven as they pulled her out. "What are you doing to her?!" Robin asked. "Oh, I thought you are concerned about that Starfire! Didn't know you are concerned about that little birdie too!" The vice principle said pulling out a long wand and pointing it out at Raven. "What are you…" she tried asking but she was hypnotized by the adults.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

**_So, how was it? Please review!;)_**


	4. Trying ways

**I noticed how many flames in this story, but there was one person who likes this…**

**Anyway… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Except Megan and the other girls inside the school…**

* * *

**Previously…**

Robin looked at Raven as they pulled her out. "What are you doing to her?!" Robin asked. "Oh, I thought you are concerned about that Starfire! Didn't know you are concerned about that little birdie too!" The vice principle said pulling out a long wand and pointing it out at Raven. "What are you…" she tried asking but she was hypnotized by the adults.

"RAVEN!"

**Chapter 4**

Robin looked at Raven and gasped in horror. Her pupils (of her eyes) were missing!

"Raven! Can you hear me?!" Robin cried, hoping that she'll be ok.

"Of course I can hear you, but get ready to fight!" Raven said as her hands glow black.

Robin struggled to get free, but Raven hit him and he was free. He somersaulted and landed behind Raven and he quickly tied up Raven with his weapon. But without luck, Raven managed to break free.

Robin just quickly uses his weapons and it held onto one of Raven's legs and she fell.

"Sorry Raven…" Robin said as he caught Raven into his arms.

"Let…me…GO!" Raven shouted as her eyes glow white and her hands were black as she hit Robin.

"Ouff!" Robin cried as he held onto his stomach. He quickly looked up and shouted to Raven.

"Raven! You have to get a grip! You're hypnothis by those adults!" Robin shouted.

Then, the adults went behind Robin and pushed him down. "Trying to get back your bird? Well, not so easy," The taller one said to him.

"What do you want?!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Raven? Can you please destroy the whole school for me?" The taller one said again.

"What! Raven, don't!" Robin cried as he quickly recovers and ran up to her and holds her wrists.

"Raven, please. You can't do it…" He pleaded.

"What makes you think so? Now get off me!!" Raven said as she pushed Robin and walked out of the attic.

Robin stopped her and turned her around. "I am sorry…" he said and he kissed her.

Then, she became calmer a bit and she broke the kiss.

"What… Robin? What happened?" Raven asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now you're ok,' Robin said.

"NO!!"

Robin and Raven turned to see both of the adults angry.

"Stupid boy…" the taller one hissed.

"You're going to be dead,"

"And you've just ruined our plan!"

Both the adults charged towards Robin, but Raven used her powers and blocks him. "Thanks,"

Raven smiled. And she levitates in front of the adults and said, "Hand over the reverse spell,"

"What for?!"

"Oh, you want a little dark magic?" Raven said as she held up her hands, getting ready to hit the adults.

"Fine! The reverse spell is at the corner!"

Raven and Robin went to take the spell and Raven chanted the spell.

Soon, the whole building glows and they were all alright.

Robin smiled at Raven as she watched the whole building glowed.

Then, they looked back to see if the adults were there. And eventually, they have escaped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hope this chapter wasn't bad! Tell me about it! And plz ignore all my mistakes, thnx!**


End file.
